videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
We're Entering the Tournament?! (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Time to Train! Fight Against the Legendary Warriors *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Defeat the enemy in 2 rounds or fewer! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 89,100 *Previous: Goku's Training *Next: A Small Fight with Goku and His Allies Enemies *Pirate Robot, Pilaf Machine, Ninja Murasaki, Master Shen, Pirate Robot, Pirate Robot Dialogue Intro *Vegeta (Xeno): No wonder these ankle biters have an attitude. They're actually somewhat competent. *Goku (Xeno): I was surprised, too! I bet they'll grow into first-rate fighters! *Great Saiyaman 4: W-We're just glad we could help! *Goku (Xeno): ...By the way, Vegeta. When we were fighting, did you notice--'' *Vegeta (Xeno): ''The massive concentration of Ki that appeared out of nowhere? Yes. *Vegeta (Xeno): But how to explain it? This area's devoid of people. *Goku (Xeno): Eh. I prefer not to worry about the details. *Goku (Xeno): For now, let's check out the spot where it appeared. *Great Saiyaman 4: Sure, but is that safe? *Goku (Xeno): Aw, quit your worrying. Think of it as a chance to get some training in! *Vegeta (Xeno): For once, Kakarot's right. There's no better practice than the real thing. Come! *Great Saiyaman 4: C-Coming! *Goku (Xeno): Are we in luck, or what?! It's the freaking World Tournament! *Vegeta (Xeno): It's a team competition now? What happened to the usual one-on-one format? *Trunks: Strange... There was no prior word of the competition, and, to boot, the rules are different. *Goku (Xeno): Who cares? Having fun's the name of this game! See any strong guys? *Great Saiyaman 4: Whoa, the place is packed! Now THIS is what I call an event! *Goku (Xeno): Genius idea, guys. Enter the tournament. *Vegeta (Xeno): You'll get to fight as a team. I can't think of a better opportunity to rack up some field experience. *Kabra: You want us to fight in THE World Tournament? *Trunks: It starts soon, but you can still sign up. *Great Saiyaman 4: In that case, we're in! Let's show the world what we can do! *Note: Think of all the different fighters we'll be facing! Pretty cool. *Great Saiyaman 4: Time to kick off our very first match! On that note, who're our opponents? *Master Shen: Hee hee hee! Now all will know the Crane School reigns at the peak of the martial arts world! *Cyborg Tao: Aloha! The name's Tao--otherwise known as the world's greatest assassin! *Great Saiyaman 4: Master Shen and Mercenary Tao? *Note: Plus Ninja Murasaki, General Blue, and a lot more nostalgic faces! *General Blue: Let's start, already. I'm itching for some fun. *Great Saiyaman 4: And we're itching to win, so bring it! Victory *Cyborg Tao: Why do I always lose to this brat brigade?! *General Blue: M-My nose is bleeding! How dare you ruin the aesthetic perfection of my face! *Great Saiyaman 4: Heh heh. Good fight, guys. Stay sharp for the next one! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)